


All Three of Us

by sunnilee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and this is my first anon ever, bc an anon requested this on tumblr, brooklyn 99 au, so here i am, this is not exactly what was requested but i hope it'll do, typing trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: Brooklyn 99 AU: Sylvain receives the reprimand of his life. Twice.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	All Three of Us

Sylvain runs a hand through his hair and knocks on the door to Byleth’s office, trepidation swirling in his stomach. He knew he was a troublemaker as a rookie, but ever since Ingrid whipped him into shape and with the twins running around at home… he’s been on his best behavior.

 _Someone_ has to be _._

He thinks back to last night’s dinner, to the bowl of noodles that ended up in his hair when the twins flipped it over onto his head. Ingrid wrangled them away from him, but she couldn’t hide the tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks in time. He’d felt guilty that she had to take extended maternity leave from the force instead of splitting their leave like they initially planned… all because his assignment with the Srengs got prolonged.

Now, he wonders if this is on purpose and he wonders _what_ exactly she’s teaching their kids at home. If this is payback for all those years that he caused her trouble—

“Come in.”

He sighs and steps into the office. “You called for me, Captain?”

Byleth stands from his seat with two things casually tucked under his arms, creating an image that Sylvain never thought he’d see in his life. “Sylvain, I’d like you to meet Caspar,” he brings his right arm forward, “and Linhardt,” Byleth brought his other arm forward. “They are puppies.”

Sylvain blinks blankly at his captain. “Very cute, sir.”

Byleth continues to stare at Sylvain with his deadpan face, and he suddenly feels like he’s being put on the spot. “Maybe your twins would like some… furry friends?”

He remembers talking about adopting puppies with Ingrid back during their academy days, and they were _going_ to, but with the twins now… His mind flashes back to the hour he spent washing pasta sauce out of his hair and the extra two hours he spent cleaning up the tomato-red footprints around the house while Ingrid put the kids to bed. Sylvain winces. “I’m sorry sir, but that’s impossible.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow, so he continues, “with the twins learning how to walk, chaos reigns back at home, even with Ingrid catching them… I can’t let those innocent pups into that madhouse!”

His captain continues to stare at him before nodding. “I understand.”

He relaxes marginally until Byleth speaks again, “But just know,” he lifts Caspar and Linhardt until they’re level with his face, expression unchanging, “you have disappointed… _all_ three of us _._ ”

Taking in the wide eyes of the puppies and the slight glimmer of humor in Byleth’s otherwise stern eyes, he snorts and shakes his head. “That’s cold, sir.”

* * *

At the end of his shift, Sylvain gets home and loosens his tie. “Ingrid? I’m home! Where are you?”

“In the kitchen!”

Sylvain shrugs off his suspender straps and trudges over to find Ingrid standing by the stove with a twin in each arm, smile on her face. “Welcome home.”

Smiling wide, Sylvain walks closer and presses a sloppy kiss to each of their foreheads, the twins squealing with glee as their daddy blows raspberries onto their skin. Ingrid laughs and dodges him as he comes back for seconds and turns back to the boiling water. “How’s work? Everything still standing with me gone?”

Sighing heavily, he leans against the sink and closes his eyes. “Just barely. Felix is still having shouting matches with Dimitri, Annette set the microwave on fire again, but luckily Mercedes and Dedue were close by to avert any calls to the fire department… I also got called into Cap’s office today and you won’t _believe_ what he said to me.”

Ingrid snorts. “I’m sure it was well-deserved. What did you do this time?”

Sylvain snaps his eyes open. “Hey! Why do you always assume I did something wrong?”

She raises an eyebrow and he meets her dubious stare for exactly five seconds before deflating. “Okay, fine. But that’s _not_ the point. He called me into his office to show me these two puppies tucked under his arms, Caspar and Linhardt I think?”

He scratches his head and misses the glint in his wife’s eyes. “Puppies?”

Sylvain nods idly. “Yeah, he asked if the twins needed any furry friends. Though, since they’re just beginning to walk and after yesterday night’s dinner disaster… I told him I wasn’t going to subject those poor pups to this madhouse. Then, he held up the puppies to his face and told me I disappointed all three of them without missing a beat,” he groans dramatically, “that hurt more than any of the reprimands in my entire career, Ing!”

Ingrid hums noncommittedly and bounces the twins as they laugh at his suffering. “I understand.”

Sylvain sags in relief. “ _Thank you—_ ”

“But just so you know…”

Sylvain tenses and watches her hold their kids up to her face, green eyes going wide. He knows he has a smile on his face, but his words are desperate. “Ing… _please_ don’t, I’m hurt enough today—”

“You have _also_ disappointed, _all_ three of us _._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL well...
> 
> I wanted to do a B99 AU but this was not how I imagined getting into it.
> 
> Nor did I think I would have Sylvain as Terry but here we are???


End file.
